Philly
"No Eagles fly up in the air all big and cool and a football team was named after us. All you are is a Dalmatian a fire dog. Eh eh there's a fire a fire a fire AHHHH I'm on fire! That's all you do all day." Summary Philly is a recurring Webkinz in BKTWebkinz's Videos. He is sort of an antagonist and is also one of the biggest assholes of Doll Town History Childhood Philly dated Lemony early on in his life they where exactly happy together however they where together for awhile even during there goth stage of life. eventually Lemony broke up with him after a April fools day prank that showed Philly's true colors and also made Lemony an anti-violence protester. He instead of blaming himself blamed Spots who would later marry Lemony. Rock to Kiss Philly was a guitarist in the Webkinz band that only had one gig. He did his Philly Guitar thing which Shadow hated which would cause the band to break up. Gone Wild Philly was put in charge of his brother's restaurant. The same day Furry and Ducky come in and eat all his food then beat him up. Philly was then fired after failing to satisfy Peggle's costumers. Fight Part 1 Philly makes a video to get a girl but it fails miserably. Philly claims he is available and girls should date him. When everyone starts hating on Rose. Philly defends Rose saying that Lemony is the real bitch. Philly also pokes at Spots being unmanly. Spots comes in pissed off about being called unmanly. They start fighting each other and throwing insults back and forth until they decide to plan a big fight with their children in it. MakeOut Philly tries to hit on Starfire by claiming he's Nintendo, She does not fall for it and kicks him in the nuts throwing insults back and forth until they decide to plan a big fight with their children in it. Wedding Philly attends Milks and Glassboro's Wedding. Kissy Whissy Philly rewards Degle & Legle with a medal of honor, But he is not the mayor so he can't official do that. Videos Philly appears in 10 videos Relations Peggle (Brother) Yippe (Son) Cherry (Son) Jeanie (Daughter) Sloppy (Friend) Rose (Friend) Spots (Enemy) Lemony (Enemy) Starfire (Enemy) Nintendo (Enemy) Furry (Former Enemy/Band Mate) Ducky (Former Enemy) Shadow (Former Band Mate) Beast Boy (Former Band Mate) Birthday (Former Band Mate) Gallery Capture.JPG|Rock to Kiss Guitar Slide.JPG|Rock to Kiss Snapshot 2 (1-27-2018 11-19 PM).png|Gone Wild Philly harrases Starfire.JPG|Webkinz Makeout Snapshot 1 (2-18-2018 4-39 PM).png|Webkinz Wedding Snapshot 3 (2-18-2018 4-39 PM).png|Webkinz Wedding Snapshot 15 (2-18-2018 8-17 PM).png|Fight Part 1 Snapshot 16 (2-18-2018 8-18 PM).png|Fight Part 1 Snapshot 17 (2-18-2018 8-18 PM).png|Fight Part 1 Snapshot 22 (2-19-2018 3-24 PM).png|Fight Part 2 Snapshot 23 (2-19-2018 3-24 PM).png|Fight Part 2 Honored Heroes.JPG|Kissy Whissy Quotes * Ladies and gentlemen Philly's Guitar thing (Rock to Kiss) * Yeah I can't do anything you just ate all my food. (Gone Wild) * I'm here! (MakeOut) * Hey what's up everyone, I'm available. Do you want to kiss me? Come on don't you like eagles? Eagles your football team the Eagles. Come on I'm available. (Fight Part 1) * And I saw you people are all wrong. I say we should vote on who should beat up Lemony. She broke up with me and it was a bad idea. (Fight Part 1) * I know that. I'm just sick of that Lemony gets the ugly Spots he acts like he's all manly but he's just a jerk. (Fight Part 1) * I'm calling you not Manly not manly man. (Fight Part 1) * Wow wow that's what you call tough? I call this tough. Watch my strength. Bang! (Fight Part 1) * No Eagles fly up in the air all big and cool and a football team was named after us. All you are is a Dalmatian a fire dog. Eh eh there's a fire a fire a fire AHHHH I'm on fire! That's all you do all day. (Fight Part 1) * Oh oh oh oh oh oh, I bet you son Sloppy ate a turd last night. (Fight Part 1) * Ok then but there's no donkey's in doll town! (Fight Part 1) * Oh oh oh, At least I have goodier children then you, you have the hairy man, He's always getting grounded. (Fight Part 1) * My children Yippe and he's like the goodest Webkinz around. (Fight Part 1) * I bet your wife's uglier. (Fight Part 1) * I don't have a wife. Being no wife cause all a wife says is na na na clean up this mess clean up that mess blah blah except Rose. (Fight Part 1) * With our children in it. (Fight Part 1) * Well watch part two to see what happens to Philly's fight. (Fight Part 1) * Shut up you'll be there in the fight ok. (Fight Part 1) * I'm after, I'm after Spots! (Fight Part 2) * Wait everyone why are we fighting anyway I forget why. (Fight Part 2) * And seriously look at Jeanie. (Fight Part 2) * Wow I'll give you the medal of Honor. To these young warriors. Two medals one on your shirt poing and one on your shirt poing. (Kissy Whissy) Category:Webkinz Category:Character Category:Villain Category:Philly Category:Eagle